


Romy meets the warners and chaos ensues

by Multifandomtoon



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Incest, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtoon/pseuds/Multifandomtoon
Summary: The Warners help Romy get to some fsncy restaurant, i might add some angst and hurt / comfort with a side of wholesome. We'll see how the story goes
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Romy meets the warners and chaos ensues

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i don't know if i write a character right

Chapter 1

It was a normal, sunny day at Burbank, California. Chaos ensues once again as the Warners get chased by Ralph, hiding in movie lots and confusing the guard.

A mouse that looks like Pinky and Brain combined walked past the commotion. The people either didn't notice him or just didn't care and find it normal for a random toon to walk in.

He stared at the flyer that he was given to. The flyer has some misspellings so he assumed Pinky wrote it with Brain's help. The Warners ran towards the mouse not noticing him.

Wakko accidentally stepped on the tail and heard a yelp of pain. The three stopped and looked down at who made the noise.

"Watch where you're going," He glared at the Warner siblings. 

"Woah, you look like Brain!" Wakko commented, smiling at him.

"He looks like Pinky too," Dot scratched the mouse's head. "Wait, did they have a son we were never told about?!"

"I guess so," Yakko shrugged, carefully picking up the mouse. "What's your name little guy?"

"Romy," The mouse replied. "But my dad likes to call me Roman numeral one. Or just Roman."

The Warners petted Romy and had forgotten they were being chased.

"Hey, there you are!" Ralph called to them, holding his net angrily.

"Welp, gotta run," Yakko said before putting Tomy down and dashing off. "See you later Romy!"

Romy watched the siblings run around the lot with Ralph on their tail. For some reason, he decided to follow them. Since they're friends with my dad, maybe they can take me to whatever this place is, Romy thought.

He chased Ralph without the guard noticing. Thinking he has the Warners cornered, Romy jumps on Ralph's shirt and climbs up to his shoulders.

"Huh," Ralph turned to his right and saw Romy, who waved camly. "Gah! A mouse!"

Ralph tried to shake Romy off. The mouse jumped and landed on Wakko's hat. 

"Woah, that was so cool!" Wakko complimented. 

Yakko grabbed Ralph's net and swung the net to Ralph's head. The Warners and Romy ran away while Ralph tried to get the net off of him.

The four arrived at the water tower, and Wakko carefully placed Romy on the floor. 

"Are you guys friends with my dads?" Romy asked. "I got this flyer from Pinky to meet him and Brain at some reunion restaurant."

"We're not just friends with them," Yakko said. "They're our dads too!"

"Wait, what?" Romy said, surprised. "So he got new sons and a daughter while I was gone?"

"Not exactly, Pinky kinda begged Brain to take care of us," Dot said. "Now we're step siblings!"

"Isn't it great!" Wakko grinned, tail wagging happily. "We got a cool mouse brother!"

"We just met, I don't think we have anything in common," Romy pointed out. He stared at the flyer, reading the address that seems to be out of place.

"I'm guessing you want us to help you get to some fancy restaurant," Yakko kneeled to Romy's height. "We'll do it!"

"Wait, really? But I haven't said anything yet."

Yakko booped Romy's nose and stood up in a dramatic hero pose. "Of course we will help you! You're our mouse brother and not helping you would make Brain or Pinky mad!"

"It's going to take a lot of road trips and bonding to get there! Added with a little sprinkle of wholesome and angst!"

Romy stared at Yakko, confused by what he was talking about. Wakko and Dot shrugged.

"So when are we going?" Yakko asked.

"Well it says here that we have to be there by 6 pm," Romy replied. "Also I don't think they'll allow you guys or a mouse in some rich people's restaurant."

"Don't worry about that, we break into rich people's places a bunch of time," Wakko exclaimed. "We're quite an expert at that I think."

"Well you did fool that guard who was chasing you," Romy rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. 

"Alright then, let's go sibs!" Yakko picked up Romy and put him in his pants' pocket. "This is the start of a new chapter!"

"Don't you mean adventure?" Romy questioned.

"Nope!"


End file.
